Throwing Dagger
|rate_of_fire_round = 2 |damage_type = Missile (piercing) |range = 30 ft. |speed_factor = 2 |not_usable_by = Beast Master, Cleric |item_icon = File:Throwing_Dagger_item_icon_BG2.png |image = File:Throwing_Dagger_item_artwork_BG2.png |item_value = 1 |strength = 3 |item_code = DAGG05 |appears_in = Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate EE and Baldur's Gate II. |max_in_stack = 10 in BG1 and BG2, more in BG1:EE and BG2:EE }}Throwing Daggers are ranged weapons that are held in one hand. They can be equipped in weapon slots instead of ammunition slots, like darts and throwing axes. They deal 1d4 damage – modified by strength in the Enhanced Editions – and have a weight of 1 lb. for each ten daggers. Two can be thrown each round at a range of 30'. They fall under the proficiency of Small Swords in Baldur's Gate and Daggers in the other games. This item appears in Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition, Baldur's Gate II and Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. Clerics can't use them. Throwing daggers can be bought from weapon stores and some skeletons use them as weapons. Locations ''Baldur's Gate'' In inventory *High Hedge – two stacks each equipped by several skeletons * Lighthouse – equipped by Safana (levels 4 and 6) * Nashkel – carried by Edwin Odesseiron (level 6) *Cloakwood Mines: **equipped by Genthore **two stacks equipped by Kysus *Baldur's Gate, east – equipped by Niklos *Baldur's Gate, northwest – Helm and Cloak: equipped by Nelik *Baldur's Gate, south – Iron Throne Headquarters, top floor (Chapter Five): **equipped by Alai **equipped by Naaman Sold by *Candlekeep – Inn (∞) *Beregost – Jovial Juggler (∞) *Thunderhammer Smithy – Taerom Fuiruim (∞) * Nashkel Carnival Shops – missile weapons merchant in the southeastern tent (∞) * Nashkel Carnival Shops – missile weapons merchant in the southeastern tent * Baldur's Gate, southeast – Well-Adjusted Al * Baldur's Gate, southwest – general store east of the Flaming Fist Headquarters's gate Found in *The Friendly Arm, 2nd floor: in the southernmost nightstand of the common room *Nashkel – Garrison: together with in the locked chest at the northeastern, single bed *Nashkel Carnival – Zordral's tent: in the eastern shelf *Bandit Camp – in the northern, locked one of the two chests under the canopy east of Tazok's tent *Baldur's Gate, east – second of the three houses into the Thieves' Guild : **in the chest on the middle of the western wall **in the dresser next to the door into the guild *Baldur's Gate, central – second house when coming from East Baldur's Gate, upstairs: in the southern nightstand of the western bedroom *Generic home northeast of the fair, upstairs: together with a Friends scroll and in the locked dresser *Baldur's Gate, north – Jardak's home, upstairs: together with in the locked chest *Generic home directly west of Ramazith's Tower, upstairs: in the southern nightstand of the eastern bedroom *Baldur's Gate, northeast, west side – generic home in the north, upstairs: on the table at the staircase *Baldur's Gate, northwest – generic home at the southern street to the east, upstairs: in the southern nightstand of the western bedroom *Tavern and Inn, upstairs: together with a dagger in the locked dresser of the first room on the southern row *Baldur's Gate, southwest – generic home directly opposite of the Flaming Fist Headquarters' gate, upstairs: in the chest *Sunin's home: in the nightstand *Baldur's Gate, south – Ghorak's home, upstairs: in the dresser Description Gallery Throwing Dagger.png Icon Throwing Dagger.png